El Poder de una Mentira
by Honeydukes Malfoy
Summary: Neville Longbottom, un muchacho de 20 años, se dirigía a su casa para cambiarse después de la gran fiesta de la boda, para después ir a recibir al ministro de magia en el pueblo, lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a morir. De hecho todo el mundo lo sabía y eso fue precisamente lo que lo condeno definitivamente.
1. Chapter 1

_****Esta historia esta contada desde la perspectiva de Draco Malfoy, es aproximadamente tres años después de **__**la Derrota **__**de Voldemort y el protagonista es Neville Longbottom, mucho mas desenvuelto y lleno de confianza que en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, es novio de Hannah Abbott, pero aun no establecen un compromiso. La historia se recrea en Hogsmeade el pueblo de magos que esta junto a Hogwarts. En un mes de julio, es decir que no había actividades en el colegio y tanto profesores como alumnos estaban de vacaciones hasta septiembre. Es una adaptación de una historia que leí hace años y que me fascino por su alto contenido literario, es de Gabriel García Márquez y se llama Crónica de Una Muerte Anunciada, tras su fallecimiento y en su honor decidí publicar aquí después de 3 años de haberla escrito, si la han leído saben como termina esto, si no, estarán al borde de la silla hasta que termine. Con todo respeto, aclaro que la idea y la secuencia de los hechos pertenecen a la Autoría de este Gran hombre y Premio Nobel de Literatura y la adapto al mundo de Harry Potter, el cual pertenece a mi amada JK Rowling, ya que encaja muy bien.**_

_**Esta es una historia continuamente retrospectiva, es decir que va y viene sin previo aviso en las circunstancias del tiempo así que deben prestar atención para entender, los párrafos subrayados son el presente y los que no están subrayados el pasado. sin mas aquí está: El poder de una Mentira** **_

_**Honeydukes Malfoy :D**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Neville Longbottom, un muchacho de 20 años, se dirigía a su casa para cambiarse después de la gran fiesta de la boda, para después ir a recibir al ministro de magia en el pueblo, lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a morir. De hecho todo el mundo lo sabía y eso fue precisamente lo que lo condeno definitivamente.

\- _Si, al final pensábamos que era una broma de los gemelos porque se lo dijeron a todo el mundo Vamos a Matar a Neville Longbottom, era imposible que el mismo no lo supiera._

Pero en efecto era así, Neville no lo sabia, y nunca llego a saber que los gemelos Weasley lo iban a matar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Ese día el pueblo de Hogsmeade amaneció bajo la resaca de la fiesta de la noche anterior, era la boda mas esperada del mundo mágico: Harry Potter, el chico que venció al Señor Tenebroso se casaba con Ginny Weasley, la menor de los hijos de la familia. La fiesta de la boda comenzó la tarde del sábado y termino el domingo en la madrugada, la gente extendió la parranda hasta tarde ya que en la mañana a las 6, habría una nueva celebración: el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt llegaba de viaje después de ir a varios países a establecer relaciones después de que se restableciera el orden en la comunidad mágica. Neville Longbottom estaba trasnochado por la boda, yo que me convertí en uno de sus mejores amigos desde que Voldemort murió, estuve con el hasta las 5:45 a.m. y me despedí de el en la plaza (que estaba llena de confeti y los restos que quedaron de lo que había sido la fiesta del pueblo) después de insistirle repetidas veces en que fuera a mi casa a desayunar, pero neville se negó rotundamente ya que quería ir a su casa y cambiarse para recibir al ministro (Estaba planeando hablar con el esa mañana para ofrecerle sus servicios en el Departamento de Misterios). Así que de separaron y cada uno tomo su camino.

En la casa de los Weasley a las tres de la madrugada aproximadamente se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta, la familia estaba acostada, ya que después de la una de la madrugada los novios habían ido a su nueva casa y los padres de la novia se fueron a dormir. Los gemelos se quedaron en la fiesta al igual que Ron.

La señora Weasley se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de la madriguera y bajo a ver quien era. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba detrás de ella.

\- Señora Weasley, buenas noches-. Dijo Harry Potter y tomo por un brazo a ginny y la empujó hacia el interior de la casa con la menor delicadeza que su caballerosidad le permitía, cuando ginny estuvo dentro de la casa Harry dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, justo cuando Molly iba a preguntarle que paso. Harry después de pasar la verja del jardín giro sobre sus talones y se desapareció en el acto a su nueva casa de casado.

\- ¿Que paso Ginny, porque harry te ha traído aquí a estas horas de la noche y en estas condiciones?-. pregunto la señora Weasley al fijarse bien en su hija. Llevaba el vestido de novia aun pero hecho harapos, muy sucio y torcido, solo tapándole los senos y sus partes intimas y además de todo con un moretón en la mejilla-. Te ha golpeado.

\- Si, me golpeo pero me lo he ganado, harry no merecía que yo lo engañase de esta manera y de todas maneras lo hice así que no le puedo recriminar que me golpeara.

\- ¿pero porque Ginebra, Por qué?

En la plaza del pueblo una hora después (4:00 a.m. aprox.) los gemelos se habían enterado de lo que paso con su hermana y fueron a la casa, Harry les había contado que al llegar a su lecho nupcial y al comenzar a consumar su matrimonio, se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya no era señorita y encima de todo que había tratado de engañarlo con una poción que hacia parecer que aun era pura. Los gemelos muy avergonzados fueron a la madriguera y le iban a sacar a ginny así fuera por los golpes el nombre del irresponsable que le había quitado la virginidad y no había dado la cara sabiendo que ella desposaría a otro.

Al llegar a la madriguera George que estaba más borracho que Fred fue hasta el sitio en donde estaba Ginny y la tomo, con mas fuerza de la que se debe usar en una mujer, por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla como si asi le fuera a sacar la verdad.

\- ¿Que paso?-. le grito-. ¿Dime quien ha sido el desgraciado?

\- Suéltame-. Rugió ginny-. Ya he tenido bastante esta noche para que también ustedes me vengan a reprochar.

\- ¿Por que no pensaste en eso antes de acostarte con alguien con quien no estabas comprometida? Di de una vez el maldito nombre si no quieres que te golpee yo-. Le grito fred en un arrebato de furia.

\- No es de su incumbencia, no se los voy a decir.

\- Ginny ya ha sido suficiente vergüenza. Sabes que una bruja que va a casarse debe ser virgen para su esposo. Debe llegar pura al matrimonio y tu no lo has hecho, ¿por que? Quien te ha quitado la virginidad Ginebra.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de ginny, no podía rebelar el nombre de ese hombre, no podía. Pensó rápidamente sabia que si lo delataba, los gemelos lo matarían, estaban obligados a hacerlo por que cuando un hombre estaba físicamente con una señorita que no ha sido desposada por el lo debe pagar con la vida, aun en esta época en la que la moral se ha perdido de tantas maneras. Entonces después de un largo rato pensando, habló, creyó que no le harían daño ni siquiera por una falta tan grave como esa, no, a él no.

\- Neville, fue con Neville Longbottom con quien perdí mi virginidad.

Pero se equivoco.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Los gemelos se quedaron en el sitio donde estaban, como en estado de shock, después de unos segundos, tomaron sus capas y salieron de la Madriguera sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ginny atisbó un dejo de odio en la última mirada que le lanzaron sus dos hermanos mayores y pensó que se debía a que ellos nunca le harían daño a Neville, pero se encontraban en un dilema, por eso del honor. Molly decidió que lo mejor seria no despertar al señor Weasley, esperaría a que este despertara para contarle lo que había pasado.

Harry apareció en la plaza del pueblo y siguió a pie hasta las Tres Escobas, ese día la tienda ni siquiera había cerrado sus puertas porque en la noche estaba a disposición de los invitados de la fiesta, había venido gente de todas partes, tanto para la boda como para recibir al ministro en la mañana. Harry llego a la tienda y compro al menos una docena de cervezas de mantequilla, dos botellas de whisky de fuego y tres de hidromiel. Después se despidió de Rosmerta (hicieron buena amistad después de que los ayudara a el y a Dumbledore a llegar a Hogwarts en unas escobas, el día que el anciano murió… ese era ahora un recuerdo muy, muy lejano en la mente de Harry). Harry y yo nunca fuimos amigos pero después de La Batalla, las cosas eran diferentes y yo lo veía con otros ojos, al fin y al cabo me salvo el pellejo varias veces. La verdad no me gusto para nada verlo así.

\- Le pregunte si pensaba acabarse todo el alcohol en una noche-. Me dijo Rosmerta después de aquella mañana funesta-. Y el me dijo que esa era la idea y se fue.

En la casa de los Weasley, Ginny estaba en la que siempre fue su habitación de soltera, estaba tendida en la cama, aun con el vestido puesto y recordando lo que había echo hacia unas horas.

_FLASH BACK_

\- _¿Estas segura de que esto va a funcionar Hermione?_

\- _Claro tonta, cuando has visto que fallo en un hechizo, vamos tómatela ya._

\- _Repíteme que es lo que hace esta poción una vez más-. Dijo Ginny y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro y recito:_

\- _Te la tomas y te quedas sentada tranquilamente por cinco minutos, luego con estas hierbas-. Señaló un puñado de hierbas que estaban junto a un caldero pequeño con agua hirviendo en una hornilla de la cocina de la casa de la castaña-. Haces una infusión y te agachas encima para que el vapor se te meta entre las piernas y eso te cierra ya sabes que…_

\- _Aja el vapor sube y hace que me cierre pero ¿por cuanto tiempo, estas segura de que funcionará?_

\- _Bueno es lo más que te puedo ofrecer, no es más que una receta que leí…lo hacen las muggles exactamente para lo mismo que lo quieres tú. Harry es mi mejor amigo pero se que lo amas y por eso te ayudo, por nada más Ginny. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta y hazlo, vamos, andando._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Como fueron tan entupidas en pensar que una simple infusión de hojas de quien sabe que, podía engañar a un mago como Harry Potter en uno de los menesteres en los que difícilmente un hombre no esta cauteloso como lo es la primera vez con su mujer.

Ginny se fue hacia el cuarto de baño y se quito el vestido lentamente, se miró en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y detallo el morado que Harry le había causado con una cachetada al descubrir su falacia. El hubiese podido entender que ella no fuera virgen, al fin y al cabo el tampoco lo era, pero la mentira fue lo que marco la diferencia. Ginny se metió en la tina, recostó la cabeza en la orilla y cerro los ojos para descansar, increíblemente no tenia remordimientos.

A las 4:00 a.m., los gemelos estaban en la plaza buscando a Neville para matarlo, porque aunque Ginny y Molly pensaran lo contrario ellos de todas maneras lo iban a hacer. Entraron en Las Tres Escobas justo dos minutos después de que Harry saliera de ella. Llegaron hasta la barra y se dirigieron a la señora Rosmerta.

\- ¿No sabes donde esta Neville Longbottom?-. Pregunto Fred.

\- No lo veo desde hace rato, ¿Por qué?

\- Mmm, porque vamos a matarlo-. Respondió George como si tal cosa.

\- Si, claro-. Les dijo Rosmerta y siguió secando los vasos que tenia en la barra.

\- _Fue la última vez que los vi, hasta que mataron a Neville-. Me comento Rosmerta._

Los gemelos salieron de Las Tres Escobas y fueron al Cabeza de Puerco a ver si Neville estaba allí.

\- _Si, vinieron cuando casi estaba amaneciendo y yo ya iba a cerrar, estaba cansado por la fiesta de la boda y ellos llegaron cuando yo estaba recogiendo las mesas_-. Me dijo Aberfort Dumbledore días antes de morir.

\- Aberfort, ¿no ha venido Neville por aquí?-. le pregunto Fred

\- Paso hace unas horas pero se fue enseguida, andaba con Malfoy de aquí para allá, ¿quieren que le diga algo si vuelve?-. pregunto Aberfort sin mirar a los gemelos porque estaba acomodando sillas y mesas en su pub.

\- Si-. Dijo George-. Si viene dile que lo vamos a matar-. Aberfort siguió sin mirarlos, sonrió y levanto una mano haciendo un ademán de haberlo escuchado.

\- _Yo no le di importancia a lo que dijo, porque siempre estaban bromeando conmigo, nunca decían nada en serio. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber alzado la mirada y darme cuenta de lo que llevaban en las manos_-. Me dijo Aberfort.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero los coments!**

**Honeydukes Malfoy :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Los gemelos habían recorrido casi todo el pueblo, diciéndole a todo el mundo que iban a Matar a Neville Longbottom, pero tratándose de los gemelos Weasley quien iba a creer que semejante cosa iba a ser cierta.

\- _Los más grandes bromistas del mundo mágico, los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley no podían estar hablando en serio-. _Comento Madame Pomfrey una noche después del Asesinato.

Neville se despidió de mí y tomo su camino hasta su casa, pero en la vía que lo conducía hasta allí, estaba la casa de Parvaty y Padma Patil, unas gemelas que eran muy amigas nuestras y que ya habían escuchado el rumor que habían fomentado los Gemelos Weasley Parvaty que siempre había estado enamorada en secreto de Neville al verlo pasar por el frente de su casa, pensó que estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse o por lo menos prepararse para lo que le venia, asi que lo llamo y lo invito a desayunar.

\- Neville, ey Neville!-. Lo llamó Parvaty.

\- Hola preciosa!-. la saludo Neville con la mano pero sin acercarse a la casa de la muchacha que estaba asomada en la ventana.

\- Ven, te invito a desayunar-. Invitó la morena.

\- No puedo, voy con prisa, ya esta por llegar el ministro y tengo que hablar con el-. Le dijo mientras seguía caminando y se alejaba de ella.

Mientras tanto los gemelos que ya se habían tomado al menos dos botellas más de wisky de fuego, estaban enardecidos porque no conseguían a Neville por ninguna parte, la furia que les había causado el descaro de ginny los tenia cegados. Estaban como locos y ya casi no podían ni caminar de la borrachera que tenían. Se fueron hasta la carnicería del pueblo, que ya estaba abierta a esa hora y mientras Fred entretenía al encargado, george le hacia un hechizo convocador a dos de los cuchillos mas grandes que habían en el mostrador y los ocultaba bajo su capa. Era como si estuvieran poseídos por el odio y la venganza estuviera corriendo por sus venas en el lugar de la sangre, salieron de la carnicería después de hacerle un Confundus al encargado y se fueron a un callejón apartado en el cual no había mucha visibilidad a la plaza rodeada de negocios. George saco los cuchillos y le dio uno a Fred, sacaron sus varitas y con un hechizo sencillo que habían aprendido de su madre afilaron los cuchillos.

\- _Ni siquiera pudieron hacerlo con un avada kedabra, lo hicieron como los más sucios y repugnantes muggles. La gente cree que yo estoy loco pero lo que tengo no esta en mi cabeza. Lo que me tiene aquí es la vergüenza y la decepción que siento en mi corazón_-. Me dijo Arthur Weasley desde una sala en San Mungo donde quedo recluido después de lo que hicieron sus hijos.

Neville siguió su camino después de despedirse de Parvaty y más adelante la que lo llamó fue su novia Luna Lovegood desde la puerta de su casa. Estaba en un piyama tipo vestido que la cubría hasta un poquito mas arriba de las rodillas, y que en los hombros tenía unas tiritas muy finitas para sostenerlo al cuerpo y un escote en el pecho en forma de v. Neville al verla asi no se resistió y fue hasta ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- _Yo lo quería entretener_-. Me dijo Luna-._ Y hasta le pregunte si ya sabia y me dijo que si que no le diera importancia. Yo me refería por supuesto a que si ya sabia lo que los gemelos estaban vociferando por todo el pueblo y sus palabras me dieron a entender que el hablaba de lo mismo, ahora se que no. Nunca supe de que hablaba el._

\- Amor quédate conmigo aquí-. Dijo Luna besando apasionadamente a su novio y ocultándose con el detrás de la puerta de su casa, tratando de entretenerlo.

\- Guau, me gusta este recibimiento-. Dijo Neville divertido.

\- Si a mi también me gusta-. Dijo Luna-. ¿Te quedaras?

\- Sabes que no puedo además tu padre esta aquí ¿o no?

\- Si esta aquí, pero no importa quédate conmigo ¿o es que tu no lo sabes?-. Luna puso cara de reproche.

\- Claro que lo se, a estas alturas todo el pueblo lo sabe-. Le dijo el divertido aun-. Precisamente por eso es que me tengo que ir-. La beso en la boca una vez más, luego en la frente y salio de allí. Esa fue la ultima vez que vio a Luna y ella a el, hoy en día se que Neville pensaba que Luna se refería a que ella lo amaba porque siempre se lo decía pero así, en clave.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

**CORTO**

Unas horas antes los gemelos comenzaban con su plan y nada ni nadie lo evitaron.

\- _Yo creo que ellos querían que los vieran para que alguien se dignara a detenerlos, a retenerlos en algún sitio, que no les permitieran ir a matar a Longbottom, pero nadie lo hizo porque no los creían capaces. Yo me los conseguí allí sentados con los cuchillos en la mano, me contaron sus intenciones y como no los creí capaces de esa tontería, no los detuve, solo les quite los cuchillos y me fui _-. Me dijo Seamus Finnigan que para ese momento era el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Y lo que decía de los gemelos era cierto y me lo confirmo el mismo George cuando lo visite hace unos años en Askaban.

\- _Nosotros no queríamos matar a Neville, siempre lo vimos como parte de la familia y jamás nos hubiéramos puesto en esa situación, alardeamos con todo el mundo para ver si alguien nos detenía y nadie lo hizo. Cuando lo tuvimos en frente no nos quedo más remedio que hacerlo. Por el honor de mi hermana y por el respeto que le teníamos a Harry quien siempre fue un caballero con ella. Pero nos entregamos porque teníamos que asumir la responsabilidad de nuestro crimen. Yo no se si con Fred pasa igual pero desde entonces yo no he podido vivir en paz. Hubiese preferido que Neville se defendiera y me matara a mi._

Justamente cuando los gemelos consiguieron unos nuevos cuchillos una vecina, Hortensia Ibsen abrió la puerta de su casa y se puso a llorar creyendo que ya lo habían matado. Siempre pasaban por casa de la madre de AlaineSwart, la novia de Fred, a tomar café pero aquella mañana lo dejaron para más tarde, la madre de Alaine que traía unos periódicos para achuchar la lumbre, saco unas hojas y se las dio a los gemelos para que escondieran un poco los cuchillos que tenían las hojas oxidadas.

Los gemelos venían por la plaza. Entraron en las tres escobas y se quedaron allí a esperar a Neville, sabían que iría allí porque era el único lugar abierto a esa hora. Le preguntaron a Rosmerta si había visto luz en la ventana del balcón que era la de la habitación de Neville, (se veía desde el negocio) y Rosmerta respondió que no y que porque lo preguntaban. Los gemelos respondieron que para matarlo. Se quedo perpleja por la respuesta y fue a decírselo a Sturgis Podmore, su marido que estaba durmiendo y dijo el que era una tontería, que estarían borrachos. Rosmerta se llevo una gran desilusión ya que creía que los iban a arrestar hasta esclarecer la verdad. Los gemelos Weasley les habían contado sus intenciones a más de doce personas. Según la posterior declaración de George, fue el quien tomo la decisión de matar a Neville.

Los gemelos se pasaron allí bastante tiempo pero no vieron encenderse la luz de la habitación de Neville.

Antes de irse a dormir Neville, y los demás nos subimos a la casa del viudo Xius a cantarle a los recién casados. Como vimos el coche en la puerta no nos podíamos imaginar que allí la vida matrimonial había acabado dos horas antes. Harry había llevado a Ginny a casa de sus padres a pie para que el ruido del coche no lo delatara antes de tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

Así pues que: El dia de la boda, después de la fiesta, los novios se van a su casa. Pasada la medianoche, Harry se presenta en la casa de los suegros con la intención expresa de devolver a su esposa, porque se dio cuenta, previa constatación, de que no era virgen. Molly Weasley golpea a su hija mientras los Gemelos la presionan para que confiese el nombre del culpable. La chica señala a Neville Longbottom como el autor de su deshonra. Los gemelos deciden lavar con sangre la ofensa de que ha sido victima la familia, presionados con el no expresado mandato de su madre a hacerlo.

Le confiesan a todo el que se les cruza en el camino sus intenciones de matar a Neville Longbottom. Se van al pub de la Señora Rosmerta, y aunque están muy bebidos, siguen ingiriendo licor. Seamus Finnigan, Jefe de Seguridad Mágica se entera del plan de los Weasley y los desarma y los envía a su casa.

Ese domingo se esperaba la llegada del ministro y Neville aunque ha dormido poco, no puede perderse el acontecimiento. Los hermanos consiguen nuevos cuchillos y lo salen a buscar nuevamente.

Durante el noviazgo, un día cualquiera, Harry le preguntó a Ginny cual de las casas del pueblo le gustaba mas para vivir y ella le dijo que la casa de Xius el viudo. Xius era un anciano que vivía solo en la única casa que estaba sobre la colina junto a Hogsmeade, después que murió su esposa eran pocas las veces que se le veía en el pueblo, solo iba a buscar suministros para comer. Harry le solicito que le vendiese la casa y el se negó, le dijo que tenia un valor sentimental muy grande ya que su esposa y el habían pasado allí los mejores años de sus vida y que por eso no podía hacer negocios con esa propiedad. Pero al cabo de una semana, la insistencia y la suma que ofreció Harry por la casa fue tanta que el viejo Xius se la termino vendiendo y con todo lo que tenía adentro. Al cabo de dos meses el viejo Xius murió, bien sea por el cargo de conciencia que le produjo vender su terruño o por la edad, no se sabe.

La familia de Ginny quería retrasar la boda para que el ministro los casara pero no se pudo. Trajeron tantos regalos para los novios que fue preciso restaurar un local olvidado para exhibirlos. Entre los más destacados, al novio le regalaron un coche con su nombre grabado y a la novia le regalaron una cubertería de oro puro para veinticuatro invitados.

El único sobresalto imprevisto lo causo el novio el dia de la boda pues llego a buscar a la novia dos horas tarde y ella se había negado a vestirse hasta que no viera al novio en la casa, ya que no había percance más vergonzoso para una mujer que quedarse plantada con el vestido de novia. Neville no hizo el menor cambio en su modo de ser durante la ceremonia, ni la fiesta.

El acto formal terminó a las seis de la tarde cuando se despidieron los invitados de honor en el tren que abandonó la estación de King Cross. Los recién casados aparecieron en su automóvil descubierto abriéndose a duras penas, paso entre el tumulto. Harry se bajo del coche, ordeno que siguieran la fiesta a costa suya y se llevo a la esposa aterrorizada para la casa de sus sueños, la del viejo Xius. La parranda se disperso y varios amigos entre ellos Neville y yo, nos fuimos a la casa de Pansy Parkinson, por allí pasaron muchos otros, entre esos los gemelos Weasley cinco horas antes de matarlo.

Pansy Parkinson era para ese entonces la prostituta del pueblo y la mayor fantasía de Neville, y a pesar de eso ella me amaba a mí, siempre nos habíamos amado.

Ginny Weasley había mandado a pedir una maletita de cosas personales y su madre también quiso mandarle una maleta con ropa de diario así que llamó al recadero. Luego el recadero contó que había encontrado a Harry de pie con la camisa de seda sin abotonar y los pantalones sostenidos con tirantes elásticos, ginny estaba en la sombra de modo que solo la vio cuando Harry la agarró por el brazo y la puso en la luz. Llevaba el traje de raso en piltrafas.

Los gemelos volvieron a casa un poco antes de las tres de la mañana, llamados de urgencia por su madre. Encontraron a Ginny tumbada bocabajo en un sofá del comedor y con la cara macerada a golpes. Uno de los gemelos el más espabilado, George, la levanto y la sentó en la mesa del comedor y le preguntó, temblando de rabia, quien había sido, ella se demoro apenas el tiempo necesario para decir el nombre y ese nombre fue Neville Longbottom_._ Ella solo recordaba que la sostenía con una mano y la golpeaba con la otra con tanta rabia que llego a pensar que la iba a matar.

Neville se fue a descansar después de despedirnos, ya que horas después iría a recibir al ministro, su casa era un antiguo depósito de dos pisos con paredes de tablones de madera y un techo de dos aguas. En la planta baja había un salón que servia para todo y al fondo del salón los corrales para los animales, en la planta alta dos dormitorios anchos, cinco habitaciones y un balcón, en la fachada construyó dos ventanas para que entrara luz. En la casa habían dos puertas la de delante que siempre se tenía cerrada salvo en ocasiones festivas y la de la parte trasera que era la de más uso. Al llegar entro por la puerta de atrás que daba a la cocina y Georgine, la cocinera, le dijo que el café ya iba a estar pero Neville le dijo que se iba a dormir y que a las 5:30 de la mañana lo despertará y le trajera una muda como la ropa que llevaba. Subió a su habitación sin encender ninguna luz ya que el foco de la escalera permanecía siempre encendido durante toda la noche.

Se tiro encima de la cama con la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya que una hora después se tenía que levantar a ver al ministro.

Dumbledore se dirigía hacia a King Cross, tenia la intención de avisar a Augusta pero se le olvido porque tenia que preparar el acto para recibir al ministro y cuando mataron a Neville se sintió culpable y desgraciado porque no aviso a su abuela antes.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo estos tres capítulos como disculpa por el tiempo que tenia sin publicar, a leer y a dejar reviews! Gracias**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aquí dejo el siguiente cap... espero los reviews! Muacks!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

El dia que lo iban a matar, Neville Longbottom se paró a las 5:30 de la mañana para esperar al ministro. Había soñado que atravesaba el bosque prohibido y que había higuerones, caía una llovizna tierna, y por un momento fue feliz en el sueño, pero al despertar se sintió como si un pájaro le hubiera echo una gracia encima.

\- _Siempre soñaba con Árboles_-. Me dijo Augusta, su abuela, 27 años después de ese día funesto.

Había dormido poco y mal a consecuencia de la borrachera del día anterior, con dolor de cabeza y un mal sabor en la boca, que interpretó como estragos naturales de la parranda. Tras un rato se puso un pantalón y una camisa de lino blanco, un poco arrugada porque no tenia almidón, solo porque vería al ministro, sino normalmente se pone sus vaqueros y ya. Él dormía con un arma escondida en la funda de la almohada y con la varita en la mano. Aquel día la descargó antes de salir de casa.

La tenia descargada para que nadie tuviera la tentación de disparar y ocurriera lo que paso una vez en su casa cuando el era pequeño, una mañana la sirvienta sacudió la almohada para quitar la funda y se le cayó la pistola y se disparó al chocar contra el suelo, la bala atravesó el armario del cuarto y la pared de la sala, paso con un estridente ruido por el comedor de la vecina y fue a chocar contra un santo de tamaño natural que estaba en el altar mayor de la iglesia que estaba en el otro extremo de la plaza , el cual se destrozo.

Aquella mañana Augusta observo a su nieto desde su cama (su cuarto estaba junto al de Neville) y pensó en lo que había heredado de ella: el instinto y de su padre el valor y la prudencia.

Neville se despidió de su abuela y salió del cuarto y entró en la cocina donde estaba Georgine Limerick, la cocinera, haciendo almuerzo. Neville se sentó en la mesa y Eileen, hija de Georgine, le sirvió un tazón de café con un chorro de alcohol como todos los domingos para poder sobrellevar el día, Neville mastico dos aspirinas y se quedó mirando a Eileen pero desvió la mirada enseguida cuando oyó el hachazo que le lanzaba Georgine a las entrañas de un pavo que estaba limpiando para el almuerzo. (Georgine fue seducida por el papá de Neville durante su adolescencia y no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo a su hija. Ella aún le guardaba rencor a Fran Longbottom). La mujer lo hizo adrede porque conocía la fama de casanova que había ganado Neville desde que mató a _Naginni._

\- _Las mujeres le llovían desde que se hizo famoso por matar a la serpiente de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el se había vuelto un mujeriego a pesar de estar comprometido con la pobre Luna. Yo jamás permitiría que mi hija cayera en sus garras. Ya a esa hora el rumor de que lo iban a matar había llegado a la casa desde la estación del tren, pero como el venia desde esa dirección no me preocupe en decirle nada porque pensé que ya lo sabía y que venia a prepararse para el duelo_-. Me dijo Georgine después de la autopsia, aunque yo sabia que ella en el fondo quería que lo mataran.

Una vez terminado su tazón de café se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la cual le abrió Eileen y no cerró el cerrojo con la esperanza de que se pudiera resguardar de sus asesinos.

Alguien que nunca fue identificado metió por debajo de la puerta un sobre con un papel dentro en el cual le avisaban que le iban a asesinar. El sobre no lo vio nadie.

A las seis Neville salía de su casa camino a la estación, mientras caminaba por la plaza veía todos los desperdicios de la juerga y las botellas que se bebieron en la boda. El único lugar abierto en la plaza era las Tres Escobas, donde estaban los gemelos Fred y George Weasley que tenían 24 años (y eran difícil de distinguir). Rosmerta si que vio a Neville cuando salió de su casa pero se reprimió y no despertó a los gemelos.

Los gemelos aún llevaban la ropa de la boda e iban con un aspecto un poco desastrado por tantas horas de juerga, y aún no se habían afeitado. Se habían dormido después de tres horas de espera, para ellos era el primer sueño desde hacia tres días. Se despertaron con el ruido de la bocina del tren y cuando lo vieron saltaron de la silla pero en aquel momento Rosmerta dijo dejarlo para después aunque sea por respeto al ministro. Aunque parecía un soplo del Espíritu Santo los gemelos se lo pensaron mejor.

Lavender Brown, me dijo que el tren no se paró pero el ministro tuvo la decencia de saludar a la gente que estaba en el puerto. Neville se sintió defraudado porque había cargado con varios regalos que le llevaron al ministro. Después del paso del tren Lavender invito a Neville a desayunar en su casa y él aceptó gustosamente. Él le dijo que se cambiaba de ropa y le alcanzaba pero ella insistió en que le acompañara ya porque el desayuno ya estaba servido. Nadie se preguntó siquiera si Neville estaba prevenido, porque a todos les pareció imposible que no lo estuviera. Lavender era una de las pocas personas que todavía ignoraban que lo iban a matar.

\- _De haberlo sabido lo hubiera agarrado y no lo hubiera soltado._

La madre de Lavender tampoco lo sabia, era muy extraño ya que era una de las que lo sabía todo. Después de un rato Aquella noticia dejo perpleja a su madre la cual salió corriendo hacia la casa de Neville para avisarle a Augusta y por el camino se encontró con una vecina que le dijo "no se moleste, ya le han matado".


End file.
